broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Shield Shine
"I FIGHT FOR THE PONIES AND WITH THE PONIES, CHAAAARGEEEE!" -Shield Shine Shield Shine is an alicorn pony, he is the younger brother of Celestia and Luna and later on becomes the prince of the night. * History Shield Shine was born a unicorn and ran away from his home at a very early age, after the death of his parents, king Cosmos and Queen Galaxia. He lived out on the streets surviving on scraps of food, although he did not like this, he still ate knowing that if he didn't he'd die. After learning that Celestia treats the non wealthy ponies unfairly, Shield Shine decided to take matters into his own hooves. He grew to be a rebel, and killed many of Celestia's guards. Celestia wanted him dead and put bounties all over Equstreia to catch the trouble maker. But to no avail, he was too slick and agile. He stole food and money from markets and stole many riches from Celestia's royal treasury, after killing more and more guards, and stealing more and more food and riches he earned his cutie mark. After a while he brought Celestia to justice, this was the first time, the second time,he was going to kill her, a major battle happendd and that's when Shield Shine got his wings, After Celestia saw this revealed that she is his sister. Shield Shine then threw his rebel carrier aside and became a greaser. Pretty soon he finds out that he is the next element of harmony, the element of justice. After which he joins the mane six. Joining the mane six Now that Nightmare moon has been defeated and Luna has returned, Shield Shine could now get a job, he works as a waiter at a cafe. When he first joined the mane six, they all fell in love with him. Shield Shine didn't really want any love at the time. Gradually they forgot about loving him and treated him as a friend. But Rainbow Dash thought he was very handsome, though she kept her liking of him a secret. When Shield Shine found out that Rainbow Dash liked him, he nearly chocked. He got over that real quickly and became the boyfriend of Rainbow Dash. Becoming the prince of the night Now that the next gen are taking the places of the formal mane seven, Shield Shine is asked to come to Canterlot as quickly as possible. Now inside the castle, Celestia told him, that it is his duty now to control the night with Luna. Celestia then struck him with her magic, giving him the proper magic. He eye color then changed from hazel brown to deep blue, his aura changed as well, these where sudden changes but over time, his mane color changed and it began to have the flowy attribute similar to Celestia and Luna's mane, though his mane flow isn't as noticeable, his tail on the other hoof has the flowy attribute. Personality Shield Shine is a young reckless stallion, who often get's into bar fights with others, he loves debating about politics, and gets into rumbles. He loves to flirt, especially with Rainbow Dash and other mares. He is really fast, both on hoof and flying, though he prefers to keep his hooves on the ground. He uses both dark and normal magic. He has no manners which is really strange for a royal, and he usually doesn't comb his mane, which really pisses Rarity off. He is a big freakazoid about Space and the Planets, another thing he loves is lectures, he can talk and talk and talk for hours non stop. He has lots of friends, some cannon some non cannon, an example of some non cannon friends are. Nathan 125 who is a time travelling shape shifting(cat?) he usually resides in his pony form and hangs out with Shield Shine, another one of his best friends is Eevee whom is a purple Pegasus mare. 'Friends ' https://www.deviantart.com/alduthecat https://www.deviantart.com/eeveepeach' https://www.deviantart.com/kitty0606